


i want a scar that looks just like you

by badlands (delusiohns)



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, Pillow Talk, Vampire!Evie, Vampire!Mal, Vampires, blood tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusiohns/pseuds/badlands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is Evie," she whispered as she traced Mal's pale jawline with her cold hands, a smile tugging at her lips, "I was a princess."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want a scar that looks just like you

With her elevated speech and those _damn_ cheekbones Mal should have known that she wasn't of this century. Though, in all fairness, Mal was still pretty new to this whole vampire thing. This creature in front of her clearly wasn't, she moved with experience and confidence in every little action she did. And Mal was loving every second of it, taking both pleasure and pain in the electricity that shot through her bones as she watched as her teeth ripped into the fragile skin and she began to drink from the open wound. It only lasted for a few seconds before she removed herself from the used body, flattened her dress with her palms, and turned her attention to Mal.

She raised her chin and cocked a (perfect) eyebrow, "Hungry?" 

Mal gulped and looked down almost bashfully because, even if she is a blood-sucking creature of the night, she has better manners than that, "I'm sorry."

"No, no, I enjoyed the audience," she said while taking one, two, _three_ steps towards Mal; she was making it very hard for Mal to concentrate on anything other than the _intoxicating_ smell of the blood on the other

girl's lips. Mal had no doubt that she knew exactly what she was doing, just as before, except this time Mal was her prey.

Mal drew out a shaky breath, trying to keep her eyes open, trying to _focus_ on the girl in front of her, "So, vampire, huh?"

This got her a chuckle that quickly turned into a smirk, "Hungry?"

Mal nodded her head, in many more ways than just one. The girl took a step back and with a blood stained smile offered her hand; Mal took her hand and followed her into the night.

 

* * *

 

Mal has learned that there are many perks to being a vampire. Heightened senses, being able to find everything in the dark including other very cute vampire girls feeding in an ally, super agility, and the sex is about a million times better. And the last thing didn't even come up on Google.  _I should probably inform somebody of how great this sex is,_ Mal thinks as tries to catch her breath,  _because this is like really, really great._ _And all I had to do was lose my soul and become a restless creature of the night._

 

* * *

 

"My name is Evie," she whispered as she traced Mal's pale jawline with her cold hands, a smile tugging at her lips, "I was a princess."

Mal lets out a chuckle, her hands underneath the covers touching the soft skin of Evie's stomach, "Yeah, that's not really surprising at all."

Evie throws her head back and laughs, "Oh yeah?" Okay, how about you?"

"I'm Mal," she racks her brain, thinking of something interesting enough to share with Evie, actual-life vampire princess, "and I just turned 21 years old." 

"God," Evie breaths out, "You're just a baby."

Mal scoffs, " _First_ of all, I'm not a _baby._ I can drink  _legally,"_ Evie rolls her eyes, " And second of all, talk about cradle-robber, amiright?"

"I hate you." Evie says leaning her head against Mal's, trying her best to suppress the smile on her face (emphasis on the word 'try). 

Mal looks into her dark eyes, seeing the delicate structure of all the warm, rich browns, and drops her voice to a whisper, "No, you don't."

Evie doesn't say anything, she just cups Mal's face and kisses her hard on the lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lets pretend this makes sense. sorry for mistakes, i didn't like proofread.


End file.
